Retrouver la foi malgré le doute
by Storiesmania
Summary: La malédiction a été lancée, maintenant, Rumpelstilskin attend l'arrivée de la sauveuse. Mais le temps passe trop lentement à son goût et le puissant mage noir commence à douter de la véracité de la prophétie qu'il a lui même fait. Retrouver l'espoir c'est compliqué pour un être maléfique.


Note de l'auteur:

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma troisième contribution à la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur le thème suivant: Salut.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retrouver la foi malgré les épreuves.

En me levant ce matin, je suis saisi d'une violente douleur à la jambe. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette ancienne blessure ne s'est pas rappelée à moi. Je ne suis même pas foutu de me lever, la souffrance me maintient étalé sur mon grand lit vide. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté ça par contre. Depuis qu'elle est morte, je ne me suis plus risqué à approcher qui que ce soit du sexe opposé. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que cela pourrait avoir comme conséquence sur ma vie comme sur celle de la personne que je pourrais potentiellement rencontrer. Si seulement j'avais ma magie dans ce monde de fou... Je pourrais au moins quitter mon lit sans craindre de m'étaler par terre de tout mon long. Je ne vais quand même pas garder une canne près de mon lit toute ma vie à cause d'une blessure remontant à des siècles ! Pourvu que la sauveuse arrive bientôt. J'en ai plus qu'assez de sentir les regards plus ou moins compatissants des habitants de Storybrooke qui sont en partie tous les gentils des histoires. Aller Rumpelstilskin ! Lève toi. Qu'est-ce que dirait Belle si elle était encore là ?

Je souris en me remémorant son doux visage, mais soudain des larmes se rajoutent à ma souffrance physique et je sais que je ne suis pas près de pouvoir sortir de cette chambre si je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste concentré sur ma douleur. Cela m'aidera à oublier cette blessure dormant au fond de mon cœur noircit par les ténèbres depuis que je suis devenu le ténébreux. Il faut aussi que je me prépare pour aller ouvrir la boutique bien que comme chaque jour depuis près de ... Combien d'années ça fait maintenant ?

Je gagne mon bureau après avoir enfilé un de mes nombreux costumes, tous identiques, mais très confortables, et consule l'agenda sur mon bureau. Hum ... Il faut encore attendre une dizaine d'années avant que cette chère Emma vienne enfin briser la malédiction. Si seulement on pouvait accélérer le temps... Mais, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Dans mon monde d'origine personne n'est jamais parvenu à lancer un sort pour modifier le cours du temps, pas même moi. Il y a des jours où je me demande ce qu'il se serrait passé si je n'avais pas laissé mon fils tomber dans ce vortex. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette image de mon esprit puis gagne ma boutique en boitant comme d'habitude.

Les années continuent à passer, d'une lenteur exécrable et je commence à douter de la prophétie que j'ai faite à Blanche-Neige. Un ténébreux n'est pas sensé espérer que de bonnes choses lui arrivent et pourtant, c'était mon cas. J'avais la conviction qu'un jour, je retrouverais mon fils, que nous pourrions faire la paix, sauf que maintenant, même ça ne parviens plus à rester dans mon coeur trop sombre. Peut-être qu'allumer une bougie pour lui me porterais chance ? Je ne crois pas vraiment à l'efficacité de cette méthode, mais étant désespéré, je me rends, malgré ma haine des bonnes sœurs, à l'Église. J'y vais tard, pensant qu'il n'y a aucun risque que j'en rencontre une à cette heure.

Pourtant, alors que je me recueille en silence, pour mon fils tout comme pour celle que j'ai aimé, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement et soupire en reconnaissant la mère supérieure, anciennement dans notre monde d'origine, la fée bleue, celle qui a donné ce haricot magique à mon fils.  
\- Que faites vous ici monsieur Gold ?  
\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.  
\- J'ai vu de la lumière, il était de mon devoir de vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez un croyant.  
\- Il y a des moments où même les gens comme moi peuvent avoir leur esprit qui titube.  
\- Vous êtes tourmenté par quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, dis-je sèchement avant de jeter un dernier regard sur les bougies. Oh, et si vous parler de cela à qui que ce soit, je vous le ferais regretter.

Ensuite, sans faire plus de cas de la présence de la mère supérieure, je m'en vais du lieu saint. En rentrant, je réalise que je n'ai pas consulté mon agenda ce matin. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que bientôt ce sera la fin de cette torture. La sauveuse devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois être prêt pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Je dois reprendre mes esprits, il est temps de cesser de tituber.


End file.
